


PERSONA 3: EVRLASTING LIGHT

by Samxd



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samxd/pseuds/Samxd
Summary: The typical story of p3 but with some touches and subplots of my own.Yes ... I know the summary sucks but let's hope the story isn't so bad.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to lie to you, it is very strange and uncomfortable to write this first because this is my first fic and second because English is not my language, although you have probably already realized it from the way I write, even so I hope you can understand the history

*sigh* why does this train take so long?...

-It's almost "that time" 

Due to a malfunction in the swiching system today's rail schedule has been greatly altered,we apologize to any customers who were in a hurry.

So that's why eh? I thought to myself 

The next stop is- Iwatodai.

11:59 PM

-Finally.i thought

This is the final trainbound for tatsumi port island,please take care to board before our departure 

Before I get up from my seat I check the time on my watch 11:59 *sigh* I will have to walk fast, five seconds after putting my foot off the train "that time" came.

My mp3 player turned off, the moon turned yellowish, the whole environment was green and there were blood pools everywhere, even the station clock was bleeding, but the most interesting or scary thing was the coffins that adorned the streets, those coffins that just 5 minutes ago were people.

-I still can't get used to this," I said to no one in particular. 

Uncomfortable and a little terrified I went to the dorm 

MEANWHILE ELSEWHWERE...

Come on yukari...*wheeze* you can do it *wheeze* just put it on your head and pull the trigger, that easy...the girl slowly put the barrel of the gun on her forehead her breath was shortness of breath, the drops of sweat came down slowly on her face her trembling finger pinked the trigger squeezing it from time to time but not being strong enough to let go of a shot.

Her mind was clouded by fear as she repeated to herself words of encouragement and contempt for her weakness. Do it...do it...do it...!DO IT YOU FUCKING COWARD! 

........

After screaming she felt her finger stiff, she was paralyzed with fear. I *sob* can't *sob* *sob* sorry dad...so sorry.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

Even though I knew I was alone I was always uncomfortable with the silence I felt during this hour I couldn't help but look back every two minutes in case someone or "something" was chasing me.

That was another strange thing, why only I could move during this time? why do people turn into coffins? why does this exist? all these doubts flooded my head as I quickly walked through the streets.

After approximately 50 minutes of walking I arrived at what seemed to be a 3-story building... or was it 4? I don't know! I was too tired to think about it, since for some reason I always felt tired during this hour.

Hoping that the doors were not closed I climbed the small steps and surprisingly they were open even though it was so late, I opened them slowly so as not to make too much noise.

-Welcome.

-you're late,I've been waiting a long time.

In front of me was a boy... if you can call him that. He had pale skin, his eyes were bright blue, he had a mole under his left eye and he was wearing a suit that looked like a prisoner.

-If you want to proceed, please sign your name here.with a snap of his fingers a kind of folder appeared on the table that was on the right.

-it's a contract there's no need to be scared all it says is that you will take full responsibility for your actions 

The contract said: "I chooseth this fate of my own free will". It was written in italics with red ink that was very reminiscent of blood.

Although the ghost boy tried to sound friendly and serene it somehow made him look more terrifying, despite the disconcerting words written on the contract. I don't know why I felt compelled to sign it, perhaps it was because the boy looked at me without blinking an eye with his big blue eyes. with fear I decided to sign the contract.

"Minato Arisato"

-Time is something no one can escape it deliever us all to the same end.wishing won't make it go away.he said as he embraced the contract in a protective way 

-Ans so it begins... 

After saying this the child began to slowly step backwards with the contract still in his arms as the darkness became one with him.

I didn't have enough time to process all that had just happened when I heard a person's voice.

-Who's there?


	2. Chapter 2

In front of me was a girl, I would say she was my age, she had brown hair that sore up to her shoulders, her eyes were the same color as her hair, she wore a pink jacket and a (very short) skirt, on her neck there was a white chocker in the shape of a heart.

But the most important thing is that she had a gun tied to her thigh, a gun that she didn't hesitate to draw the moment she saw me

-how can you be... but it's...

-don't tell me...

-don't tell me what? I thought, already a little scared by the girl's nervousness 

The girl took the gun and at that very moment -

-Takeba wait!

From the stairs under a second girl she had long red hair, a white shirt with long sleeves, high black boots and red eyes..yeah she looked like the kind of person who would execute you if you did something wrong.

A second after she went down the stairs the lights came back on and my mp3 player came to life too.  
-the lights... the first girl said

-i didn't think you'd arrive so late. Said the redhead

My name is Mitsuru Kirijo,i'm one of the students who live in this dorm

While Mitsuru was introducing himself the other girl was looking at me with her eyes half closed as if she was trying to remember my face or something

-this is Yukari Takeba she'll be a junior this spring just like you  
-nice to meet you i said as I held out my hand to her, pulling her out of her thoughts 

-ah..huh yeah...nice to meet you too.she said as she shook my hand

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...  
Five seconds, were five seconds in which we simply looked at each other she still looked at me with her eyes half closed and despite how uncomfortable the silence was,a feeling of nostalgia invaded me so I did not dare to say anything and instead I tried to decipher why I felt this way.

-something?mitsuru asked who also seemed a little uncomfortable with the situation

-Oh, it's nothing. -Yukari said as she let go of my hand

-I see... 

-well it's getting late so you should get some rest your room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway.Your things should already be there.  
-oh,...I will show you the way follow me.yukari said 

-yeah i said as I nodded. good night kirijo...eh...

-senpai she said, kirijo-senpai it's ok good night.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

While we were climbing the stairs to the second floor, I spent my time admiring the building. Inside, there were several paintings spread out on the floor, the predominant colors being of an opaque tone.

And even though my face did not reflect it, I was surprised and perhaps happy to find other people who could move during this hour, although it was still strange why they did not transform themselves into coffins during this hour?.doubts began to hover in my head once again and while I was thinking Yukari broke the silence that we had shared up to that moment.

-Hey, um, sorry for making things uncomfortable down there," she said. 

-Don't worry, it's nothing. -I said 

.......

.......

.......

-you're not very talkative, are you? She said 

-No,...sorry.  
-*chuckle*you don't have to apologize for that, in fact I think being a person of few words avoids a lot of problems.yes but attracts a few I thought.

-this is it. yukari said

-pretty easy to remember,huh?...since it is the last at end of the hall.

-So, do you have any questions? -She asked. 

At first I hesitated to ask but there was a lot going on and I wanted some answers.

-The boy who was in the entrance is your brother or does he live here too?

-huh?what kid?she asked a little bit excited by my question.

-You know the kid in the striped pajamas. The one who gave me the contract.

-But there's no kid living here, and you don't need to sign a contract to be here either. Although she tried to keep her composure, her face was sweating and her cheerful, sympathetic tone of voice changed to one of concern.

-h-hey y-you're kidding about the ghost kid right?  
She asked, waiting for my answer to be "yes.

At this point I knew I was scaring her even though it was not intentional so I said:

-yeah i'm just kidding I said in a very unconvincing tone, normally no one would have believed my lie, but she did, or she wanted to believe it. It would be very scary to live in a place where you know a ghost child might be watching you.

-uff, I thought so. She exhaled in relief. I mean, there's no such thing as ghosts, right? 

-no, there's isn't. I said,although there are some pretty weird stories...

-eehh...well I don't want to talk about this anymore she said.  
-hey can I ask you something?

I nodded

-on your way here from the station,was everything ok?

-what do you mean?-I asked

-you know what i-- ...nevermind she said

-it seems like you're allright.her cheerful tone came back.well i'd better go,tomorrow is the first day of school i would feel bad if you fell asleep because of me.after saying that he walked up the stairs then stopped abruptly and said:  
-um i'm sure you still have other questions but let's save them for later ok?

-ok.I answered 

-and...just to make sure...the ghost boy thing was a joke, right?...right?

I couldn't help but chuckle at her question.

-*chuckle*yeah I was just kidding.

-right,right...she said with a smile well,have sweet dreams.

-Yes, have sweet dreams too. I said with a smile.

She came down the stairs and I was left alone in the quiet hallway, with nothing better to do, I decided to go into my room to rest.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

LOUNGE

Yukari came down the stairs on the sofa as Mitsuru was reading a book.

-mitsuru-senpai yukari called as she sat on the sofa in front of her.

-what's wrong takeba?she asked

-You didn't tell me anything about having another person with the potential.

-I'm sorry," she replied, "I had to fix a few things with the chairman so I didn't have time to tell you.

-Is it ok for him to be here?yukari asked

-Well, we know that he can move during the dark hour now what we will have to do is wait for him to awaken his power. He said while she gave yukari a folder.

-And if he doesn't? yukari asked

-mmm?

-what will you do if he doesn't wake up his power?

-even if he doesn't, he is still active during the dark hour.mitsuru said

-so you mean you'll keep him here? Yukari asked a bit upset 

-*sigh*takeba, even if he does not awaken his power he is one of the few who can operate during the dark hour, even if he does not help us in battle he could be of great help to us, he could be an assistant to the chairman and help us from afar.

-*sigh*yes I thought so, said defeated Yukari.well...good night.she said as she got up from her seat.

-takeba,mitsuru called

-I would like to ask you a favor.

-what is it? - Yukari asked

-I wanted to ask you to take him to school tomorrow and show him around a little bit, if it's not too much trouble.

-yeah it's okay, she responded

-good night yukari.


End file.
